The proposed research will measure the relationship between changes in metropolitan economies and the number and severity of life change events experienced by socio-economic demographic and cultural sub-groups of the population. The independent economic variable will include measures of change in the size and structure of the metropolitan economy as well as more intuitively predictive measures such as unemployment and inflation. Several groupings of industrial sectors (e.g., basic industries, service industries) as well as the sum of all sectors will be used as independent measures. The dependent survey measures will include scores on stressful life events instruments, mood scales, and physiological well being inventories. The adaptation strategies of highly stressed samples will also be inventoried through a recontact survey. The survey instruments will be administered quarterly to 500 Los Angeles/Long Beach SMSA households reached by a random digit telephone dialing system. The strength of relationship between the dependent and independent measures will be measured with time lagged correlational techniques for each demographic subgroup.